Fire and Fire
by Uchiha B
Summary: She disliked being thrust into an alternate world and disliked her 'job' even more. So how can a emotionally struggling prince even hope to help her when she is sold to him as his 'pleasure' servant? Avatar: The Last Airbender/Inu xover Zuko/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome: 15, Aang: 12, Zuko, Sokka: 16, Katara, Azula: 14

Pairing: Zuko/Kagome, Katara/Aang

* * *

Bright blue eyes glanced up, slightly narrowed and annoyed at the visiting _customer_. She sighed, it was the seventh one this week, a particularly high number, she had noticed. Her hands twitched unconsciously, ready to work their _magic_. The man was disgusting, large and old. She did not like how he was looking at her like that, lust within his murky amber eyes.

'_Fire-bender…I suppose.' _Kagome unconsciously thought, shifting a bit on her comfy pillows. In the few months that she been in this place, she had noticed that all Fire-benders seemed to have amber or gold coloured eyes, effectively and painfully reminding her of _him_. Her long legs curled to her chest, the bottom of the kimono-like robe falling open and baring the soft and pale skin of her legs. The lust only seemed to increase at the sight and Kagome almost wretched.

'_Isn't my life just lovely right now?' _Kagome thought sarcastically, her blue eyes flashing angrily. Ah yes, her _blue _eyes. They were what got her in this mess in the first place simply because her _master _thought they were a rare shade that much like a gem. She didn't see what the big deal was about her blue eyes. Sure, a human having blue eyes in the Sengoku Era was unheard of but in this place, it wasn't. She had seen other people with blue eyes, though they were rare in this particular land.

The Fire Nation, her now unfortunate home.

She really did hate it here, having landing here not on her own will. It was that damn Naraku, even after his death, he still haunted her. He had changed the well passage somehow, even when he was imprisoned in that damn Shikon no Tama. The jewel was now gone, the residual powers locked within her.

She was simply trapped here, in this alternate…world as you could say, with no way of getting back home. She had to find a passage much like the well's, but she couldn't so long as she was stuck _here_.

And that brings her to her current _job_. She had been captured by these Fire-benders (well, not so much captured then picked up, she was unconscious when the fire soldiers found her) and due to her unusual blue eyes and good looks (though she really didn't think so), she had been put into a brothel.

Apparently, rumours seemed to be circulating about her, about her _legendary _skills in bed. She snickered some at the thought, noting the man creeping closer out of the corner of her blue eyes. She was sickened at the large and creepy grin on his ugly face. She smirked slightly, adjusting the thin robe that the brothel had _kindly _provided her. It was dark blue with white trimmings, complete with a black obi-like sash.

Despite the fact she was currently living in a brothel, she was actually a virgin. People, mostly Fire-benders, had tried having their…way with her, but she could defend herself in a way that people didn't even question it. She first simply let her _clients_ in close, making them drop their guard and then she struck.

She had figured a way to cancel their Fire-bending, taking it away from them. A few pokes to a few certain pressure points simply allowed them no use of their skills and then a simple poke to a pressure point to knock them out cold. To make things better, their Fire-bending wouldn't come back until she poked another set of certain pressure points, which she had no plan in doing (surprisingly, the benders were sort of similar to mikos and monks in that aspect, as their holy powers could be suppressed in the same way).

And because of that, they simply had no memory of what happened. They had thought they been knocked out because of her and the so-called immense pleasure she could cause (which was really her miko ki to distract them). She was known as a hell-cat in bed and that was how she seemed to become famous in this little section of the Fire Nation.

Luckily for her, she was still a virgin, untouched by these disgusting old men.

She sighed again, now glaring at the old man leering at her, who was practically shoving off his crimson-coloured armour. She didn't dare move from her spot, knowing a bit better. She had thought of escaping when she first arrived here, but that plan was brutally shot down when she witnessed a similar plan from a female Earth-bender.

The girl had tried to escape with her bending, but was brutally murdered in front of everyone (including herself) as an example to others. Try to escape and that would be your fate, a brutal death. Though she was about one thousand times stronger when she first fell into the Sengoku Jidai, she knew her limitations. There was no way in hell she could escape successfully without being burnt to a crisp. There were just too many Fire-benders in this place, she was no match for that hundreds that occupied this rather large village.

Besides, she didn't want to reveal her miko powers (though she wasn't even sure that these people even knew what a miko was) and she wouldn't anytime soon. At least not until the right time...

"C'mere girly…" The old disgusting man said drunkenly and Kagome winced, disgusted that she would even have to touch the man. She stayed put, fluttering her long lashes in an attempt the man closer to her so she could go through her bending suppressing plans.

It worked like a charm as the man stumbled over to her comfy cushions, almost crushing her with his weight as he fell in front of her. Kagome tried to smile seductively (it probably failed miserably, but the man didn't seem to notice) and beckoned him closer with her finger.

Again it worked, the man eagerly crawling over to her. She winced internally at what she was about to do but it simply had to be done. She said nothing during all of this, merely putting her arms around his neck, hugging him closer. She shivered in disgust as he started to kiss her neck eagerly but allowed her miko ki to flow to her fingertips.

The man seemed to hiss in pleasure as she lightly rubbed his back with her glowing pink fingers, crushing her closer to him and almost restricting the life out of her. Maybe the rumours were true then, the blue-eyed girl really was legendary in bed. She was only touching him on the back and he already felt on the verge of climax.

Kagome smirked a bit darkly, seeing that her distraction technique was working. Her fingers poked him lightly in the pressure points, the old man not noticing because he was too enthralled with her buzzing miko ki. Her smirk grew as she hit the last pressure point, effectively blocking his Fire-bending (though not his knowledge…yet).

Her finger roughly pushed into another certain pressure point, blocking the blood from flowing to his brain and knocking him out cold a few seconds later. He slumped against her, almost crushing her with his large weight again but she merely pushed him off her person with disgust.

It was only a matter of time before the old man's time was up and the 'master' came up to haul the man out or make him pay for another hour. Kagome sat in the corner, messing her long dark hair up and letting the shoulders of the robe to slightly slide down her shoulders. A few moments before the hour was up, she held her breath for some time, allowing her face to turn into a pale shade of pink, making her looked flushed from doing… things she didn't even want to think about.

The 'master' came barging in a few moments later, an irritated expression on his greedy face. "Time's done." He said uselessly, looking at the out cold man with a raised brow. He smirked at the glaring Kagome, obviously happy with her 'performance.'

'_If he only knew…' _Kagome snickered in her mind, watching with detached blue eyes as the 'master' ordered some guards to drag the man away. She expected the 'master; to leave also and wasn't expecting for him to turn back to her, the greedy look on his face turning into something dark and sinister. She was very wary of such a look, it couldn't mean anything good…

"Heh, it seems your legendary skills in bed—" Kagome visibly bristled at him. "have caught the attention of some very important people." The owner of the brothel said, the greedy look deepening. "And judging from what I've heard already, I'm going to get a very high profit of selling you off." The 'master' said and Kagome glared at him, though her blue eyes were slightly curious. Just who were these 'important' people? She didn't dare to say a word though, knowing better to question 'master's' actions. Despite him being a weak Fire-bender, she didn't need to draw any kind of attention to herself.

Kagome watched as the owner smirked at her again before he walked out. The miko sat in silence, slightly worried now. If she really was going to be sold, she really doubted that she could keep her act up any longer. Especially if the person was 'important.'

She sighed, adjusting the robe back up onto her shoulders. Man, she really hated her life right now. _'Stupid jewel…I am your guardian and have been for fifteen years and this is how you repay me…?' _Kagome thought rather bitterly, her '_legendary' _blue eyes darkening.

Kagome tensed, glaring up at the lock door and it suddenly opened. She blinked momentarily, not expecting the sight. It was a girl, a very cruel and arrogant-looking girl dressed in men's armour. Kagome was wary to see that the girl looked to be younger than herself. The female was smirking.

'_The 'master' didn't even warn me of her arrival…' _Kagome thought, now bored as the girl stared at her arrogantly, as if she was better then she. _'But anything is better than this…' _Kagome thought while she silently sighed. Seeing a female wasn't that unusual, though how young the girl did look slightly surprised her. Due to her 'so-called' legendary skills in bed, it did draw some females to her. Not that she treated them any different from the men that she saw on a daily basis, also taking away their Fire-bending.

"_This _is the girl? _She _is the one who is so _good_?" The female said haughtily, as if Kagome wasn't even worth her attention. Kagome only glared slightly but not bothering to say anything. She didn't need to…

"Hmmph, a waste of money really, but father did insist…" The female said with disinterest, though it seemed more directed to herself than anyone. Kagome snapped to attention as the girl smiled at her with a cruelty that almost reminded her of Naraku, if that was even possible.

"You better hope you live up to your name, your life depends on it." The female said coldly yet with some dark and twisted humour, as if finding the thought of burning Kagome to death was funny. Kagome only glared lightly, though the female didn't notice as she turned around to call for someone.

"Oh Zu-Zu! Come and see your new whore!" The female snickered insanely and a large shadow came up behind the girl.

Kagome only stared at the male, surprised to see that he was rather good-looking and _young_. Most of the people who had come to see her were old perverted men and a few older woman but never this young. The male had shaggy brown hair and was wearing crimson robes only meant for royalty.

But what caught Kagome's complete attention was the rather large scar covering his eye on the left side of his face. The male looked emotionlessly at her, as if he didn't want to be near her.

Kagome did not like how her heart seemed to pound painfully within her chest as she locked her blue eyes with his amber eyes.

But what she liked even less was the slight pity that could be read in his golden orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Ah, I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! I was just unsure how to continue this… but HOLY CRAP! 132 reviews, that's the most I've ever received for only one chapter…. Thank you so much!!

* * *

Kagome could only stare at the boy, who couldn't be that much older than herself. He was now looking away from her, his handsome face was rather emotionless. Kagome frowned internally, seeing that this new detail would completely ruin any kind of hope for escape. Just how could she ever escape when she would be living with royalty?!

The female simply smirked, nodding to the armoured fire-guard who had just stepped behind her. "Take it off." The cruel-looking girl seemed to order, motioning to her blue kimono-like robe. Kagome and even the male both looked surprised at the order, the miko grabbed the shoulders of the clothing protectively. There was no way in hell she would ever take off her clothes in front of these strangers…

"Azula, that isn't necessary." The teenage male said, Kagome remembered the female calling him 'Zu-Zu.'

"Oh, Zu-Zu," The female now identified as 'Azula' simply shook her head, tsking as if he did something wrong. "We have to 'see' the merchandise. We can't be taking home damaged goods, now can we?" Azula turned back to Kagome with that sadistic, cruel look. "Take it off." She ordered again.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply with something snarky, but was completely unprepared for the guard behind her to put his hand on her shoulder, roughly tugging down the kimono-like robe down her shoulder. "What the hell?!" The miko snarled, not caring that she was in the presence of royalty. She turned around, a light flush on her pale face as punched the unprepared guard right in the face. The armour obviously did not help him as he went down in one blow, Kagome sneered at him, kicking him once for good measure.

"Do not move another step." The female named Azula was behind her before she even knew what happened, her mouth right beside her ear as her hand glowed an eerie blue. Kagome furrowed her brows, never seeing that before. All the Fire-Benders she had seen so far had red-orange flames, not blue. Perhaps these royals were in another league altogether?

"You're lucky that you're so 'pretty,' otherwise I wouldn't hesitate in burning you to a crisp right here for going against the Fire Nation." Azula purred lowly, yet threateningly in her ear, stopping when the male grabbed her, ripping her away from Kagome.

"Stop it, Azula!" The male demanded, he kept avoiding looking at Kagome for the whole time. Kagome merely frowned internally, fixing her blue robe. She could already tell that she would not enjoy being in this 'Azula's' presence at all. "She's fine! I don't really care, let's just leave." The brown-haired male said quietly, Azula sneered at him.

"Hmph, fine, Zuko!" Azula backed down, crossing her arms over her manly armour. "We can't have you tarnishing the Fire Lord's image with a damaged concubine, that's all." The girl said with obvious disinterest, kicking the guard herself in an attempt to rouse him. "Get up! We're leaving!" Azula ordered coldly, looking back at Kagome, giving her an infuriating smirk. "And tie the whore up! We can't have her attacking anyone, now can we?"

The guard quickly stood up, obviously not wanting to be on the bad side of the Fire Nations's princess. Kagome didn't bother to struggle when the large guard roughly tied her arms behind her back – it would be not-so-good for her to try and escape anyway. She had no doubt that this Azula wouldn't break her promise of frying her to a crisp.

"Zu-Zu, you can 'sample' your new toy on the way back, make sure she's 'good' enough." Azula said with disinterest, examining her fingernails. "I'll take the first carriage back, and you can have the second one." She waved off, leaving the room with the guard quickly.

Kagome looked to the male she was 'given' to with her blue eyes from underneath her messy, long bangs, seeing that the male named 'Zuko' was completely avoiding looking at her. She smiled a bit bitterly, seeing that the male didn't seem half as bad as the princess.

"Let's go." Zuko said in a tight voice, making sure that she was following him to the carriage; Kagome blinked her unusual blue eyes at the strange creature pulling the carriage. It wasn't anything like she had seen before – even her adventures in Feudal Japan. It was, perhaps, some sort of cross between a horse and some sort bird.

She sighed a moment later, _'Should I really be so surprised? This is a different world, after all,' _She thought, getting in the carriage after the prince with some difficulty, as her hands and arms were tied behind her back. _'Though the people here are just as disgusting as in the Feudal Era.' _The miko rolled her eyes, thinking back to some encounters shd had in her past. There just wasn't any kind of count as to how many times people had tried to violate her – though to no success.

'_And it looks like that luck might just be over.' _Kagome thought with some fear, she certainly didn't want to have any forced sexual relations, but that probably would happen in the near future. She closed her eyes, desperately thinking up some kind of plan, perhaps to get out of being this prince's personal whore.

Zuko looked out of the window of the carriage; he still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. On the 'insistence' of his father, he had to become a 'man' by purchasing a brothel maiden, and using her to his content. The 'insistence' had seemingly become more urgent when the rumours of a strange, rare blue-eyed girl had been captured by a brothel in a small Fire Nation village. She supposedly was a master in bed, but Zuko, taking a good look at her, really did have hid doubts, not that he intended on actually using her. He just wasn't that kind of male, he had no desire to sleep with any random female – even if she was beautiful and rather exotic-looking.

'_I doubt that she's a Water-Bender.' _Zuko concluded after secretively observing her features, especially her blue eyes. The majority of Water-Benders had blue eyes, but the girl did not share any features with either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes. They had a darker shade of skin – while this girl had very pale skin, almost resembling the Fire Nation's people's skin colour.

Also, there weren't any kind of reports from the brothel owner that she could use any kind of bending – further proof that the girl was not a Water-Bender. _'I should keep an eye on her.' _He thought, sitting back against the seat of the carriage, well aware of how the girl was studying him rather intently, probably his scar, he thought bitterly.

Kagome was actually kind of desperate to say something – anything – to break the rather tense silence in the space, but she couldn't come up with nothing. What could she really say? She appeared as a mere 'pleasure' servant and he was supposedly her 'master,' there was nothing she really could say, other than…

'_Never mind that thought,' _Kagome sighed internally, also looking out the window in the opposite direction. The silence was awkward and tense, deafening to the two.

The ride was very long, and rather uncomfortable for both the miko and the prince. Zuko frowned angrily, seeing that the castle was not far fro sight. _'Damn it!' _He thought, remembering that Azula had said something particular. She had said that he should 'try the merchandise' on the ride there, meaning that it actually was his father who wanted him to try the girl on the way back, he probably only had Azula to mention it to him.

'_How should I do this?' _Zuko thought with anger, now obviously staring at the girl, and not-so-secretively either, at least, judging by the nervous look that appeared on her pretty face. He certainly didn't want any sexual favours at the moment, and he doubted that she wanted to perform any thing at the moment – but he really didn't have any choice.

He definitely didn't want to get on his father's bad side again by disobeying orders – even indirect orders. The last time he was on his father's bad side… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Girl," Zuko spoke coldly, causing the girl to jump at his voice. She turned to him, and to his surprise, she was actually frowning at him.

"My name isn't girl," Kagome said lowly, already annoyed. "It's Kagome."

Zuko merely raised a brow, somewhat impressed with the girl's bravery. Not many would speak back to a royal, in fear of losing their life. It was lucky that it was him that the girl was speaking to him; he didn't kill for no reason. "Kagome," He nodded in respect to her name. It was a rather strange name; he wondered what country the girl hailed from, though that was something for another time.

"Do me a favour," He said, motioning her closer to him. Kagome flinched back, unsure of what to do. She was currently formulating a plan to get out of this pathetic 'job,' though she thought of nothing solid as of yet.

'_If I want to get out of this alive, or unburned, I have to cooperate – for now anyways.' _Kagome closed her blue eyes in frustration, doing as he asked and moved slowly closer to him.

"Yes?" She asked gloomily, not looking to his scarred face, though she did have to wonder where he would have gotten such a prominent scar. Scars were a sign of strength, at least in the Sengoku Era they were.

Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but was completely unprepared for the carriage to stop, and for the door to open. He did the first thing he could think of.

He reached up, put his hand on Kagome's head, and forcibly pushed her down.

Kagome squeaked as her face actually landed between his legs, too shocked and surprised to actually retaliate. She merely sat there, her face right between his slightly spread legs. Her face flushed a bright red, especially when that particular female voice could be heard.

"Well, I see that you are… busy. I'll just leave you two alone." Azula's smirk could be heard within her words, looking down on Kagome. "Get used to that position, girl."

Zuko let go of Kagome's head as soon as Azula left, allowing her to leave her spot from his body. "What the hell was that?!" Kagome screeched, desperately wanting to slap the bastard, but held back for her own sake. She really would like to keep her life.

Zuko chose to say nothing; it's not like he wanted that either. "Just follow me." Zuko said, almost sighing. His father, with no doubt, would want to see Kagome and examine her, just to see if she was worth 'serving' him, the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Tch," Kagome snorted, she would definitely need to think up a plan to escape, there was no way in hell that she could ever accept being a 'pleasure' servant. No way.

Her blue eyes flashed slyly, and the miko allowed a small smirk to appear on her pale face as she followed the prince up to the majestic-looking castle.

She had a plan, it might not have all its details yet, but she was sure that it could work. From what she could tell, these Fire Nation people liked power – something she had an abundance of.

The plan would need to go slow, and perfectly, but she was sure that she could get out of her 'job' and this alternate world. She did learn from the best after all, Shippou was a fox, and kitsune were the ultimate deceivers' ad tricksters.

She really needed to get to him, and her own world…

* * *

Yeah, sorry for the shortness, but it's better than nothing, I suppose… and it you haven't yet voted on my poll, please do, it'll help me a bunch!


End file.
